Fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace traditional planar metal-oxide-semiconductors, field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, due to their improved short-channel effect immunity and higher on-current to off-current ratio (Ion/Ioff). As is known, the term “fin” refers to a vertical structure within or upon which are formed, for example, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc. Advantageously, the fin structure having one or more gate structures, for example, a double gate or tri-gate structure, wrapped around the one or more fin structures (referred to herein as fins) may be employed to help control current leakage through the transistor in the off-stage as well as other short-channel effects.